Fact and Fiction
by Gardeners Grow Love
Summary: What is fact and what is fiction?


**Fact and Fiction**

Before he had the privilege of knowing the name of his zanpaktou, it had asked him a question. What is fact and what is fiction? As he grasped the answer, he pulled the single blade apart to form his double swords

Lawlessness and chaos had fomented in the Soul World before Yamamoto forged justice and order in the heat of his iron will. Out of General Yamamoto's pride, the Gotei 13 rose strong and magnificent to protect the vulnerable souls of the dead. Inside the insurmountable walls of Soul Society, the Commander could finally rest his sword in the manner of the true warrior. It was only the direst need to resurrect justice that Ryuujin Jakka burned with the fire of righteousness.

Agonistic community and camaraderie in shared fate bubbled in the spontaneous societies formed among souls before Yamamoto forged law and order with the fear of his burning sword. Out of General Yamamoto's pride, the Gotei 13 rose terrible and towering to protect the feudal vision on one man. Outside the insurmountable walls of Soul Society, resentment battled with helplessness among the masses left out of the privileges of the high court. They knew that the trespassing of Yamamoto's dogma would spark the righteous wrath of Ryuujin Jakka.

­­­

Wine and women were vices for the senses, stealing away common sense and replacing it with foolishness and inappropriate behaviour. Being lacking in will power, Shunsui indulged his idle past-times whole-heartedly, to the exasperation of his teacher, the resigned acceptance of his friend, the delight of his drinking buddies and the constant complain of his fukutaichou. The Eighth Captain was plain irresponsible in his conduct with a nonexistent work ethic. Thank goodness for Ise fukutaichou, else the entire division would have stopped running from the sheer mass of paperwork.

Wine and women awakened the senses, stealing away that which we are told is normal and appropriate and replacing it with different perspectives and hidden possibilities. In wine was the freedom and time to patiently tease apart the tangled threads of court politics, the inner mechanics of those around him, and the mystery of his existence. In women was the rosy breath of life and passion, the glowing embers of love and compassion that chased away the chill of death and order. While the Eighth Captain sought clarity and warmth, his faithful fukutaichou did what she needed to give him the freedom to do so.

Jyuushiro fought daily against the red death that wanted to swallow him whole. It perennially sat ready at his door. He neither feared it nor invited it in, preferring to appreciate each day as it dawned, drifted and dimmed. The Thirteenth Captain found comfort in the unflagging support and care offered him by his oldest friend and he wondered that Shunsui would be at his side every time the illness struck, regardless of the severity. When the moment came, he knew that Shunsui would be there and the thought both comforted and saddened him; that he would die in the presence of his closest brother and that his closest friend would have to watch him die.

With wilful determination, Jyuushiro resisted the white birth that called for him to live. It continually sang its song of offer. He drowned it in the silent stillness of his sick bed, in the quiet meditations of his study, and the never-changing landscape of the Thirteenth Division courtyard. Shunsui never pressed his closest friend to confront his stagnation and each time the coughing threatened to dislodge Jyuushiro from his stillness, Shunsui would be at his side to help him through the unknown fear. When the moment came, Shunsui knew that he would be there and the thought both comforted and saddened him; that he would share the shift that his friend took between this death and the next life and that Jyuushiro had had to wait so long to live.

Ise Nanao was the salvation of Kyouraku Shunsui. She kept the Division running smoothly and prevented her Captain from finding his death in the bottom of his sake bottle. She was the calm cornerstone of both the entire company and its appointed leader. From her impeccable appearance to her flawlessly professional work, Ise fukutaichou was the epitome of clarity and level-headedness.

Kyouraku Shunsui was the salvation of Ise Nanao. He kept her from the physical and moral hardships of the battlefield and prevented her from finding her death in the never-ending paperwork that streamed through the Division. He was the unsettling difference that questioned her convictions and the comforting certainty to which she could return. Under the impeccable appearance and the flawlessly professional work, Nanao-chan wondered what the purpose of office work was.


End file.
